


chocolate breathe

by ajeux



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, kel is broke, kel/reader - Freeform, omori/reader - Freeform, snuggle, soft kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajeux/pseuds/ajeux
Summary: You and Kel have a lazy, tiring day all to yourselves. Comfort and kisses are found.
Relationships: kel/reader, kel/reader (omori), omori/reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	chocolate breathe

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this mainly because i needed to find comfort when i was being sad. i also listened to mitski, no angst btw <3 enjoy.

“I love you.”

A peck on the head. A peck on the nose. Both bodies comfortably snuggled on a bed.

His lips went on yours. It was a slow, comfort kiss. His hands landed to your waist hesitantly. It had a sense of passion, but mostly reassurance. Reassurance that you were his and he was yours.

Of course, it didn’t last as much as Kel broke apart from being out of breathe. His panting was surprisingly loud for someone who had a high stamina. His face turning to a smile as he watches you giggle from his actions.

He had started the kiss but somehow couldn’t manage as long as you did. “I got tired from basketball, give me a break.” 

He spoke laughing as a joke. You smirked, “Think of it as part of your training then, like holding your breathe!” 

He laughed back at you, “That’s swimming (Y/N). I swear I don’t need to hold my breathe while dribbling a ball.” He said hugging to your warmth as you ruffled his hair.

“Dumb ass, I know that.” You said pouting. It was a habit of yours to call Kel a dumb ass with the constant hearing of Aubrey calling him that. Your hand, which can be found on his hair, was taken by his and held. Held as if a prince who was about to propose to you, except that prince was a dumb ass.

“Let’s get some Hero sandwich.” He spoke grinning as if the whole sentimental and kissing didn’t occur. You smacked him jokingly.

“You have to pay though.” You spoke as you kissed his forehead. 

“Pleaaseeee, I don’t have the cash now. I’m saving up for Hero’s welcome home gift.” He spoke with puppy eyes, hoping his wallet doesn’t go empty. Hero was arriving from his college and Kel decided to make this a way to introduce you to him. 

“Nope! I need my money for your brother’s gift too.” You happily smiled as he sighs in defeat. Once you made your mind, it was hard to change it. Kel had to learn that the hard way.

“Fineee. I’ll go make us some hot chocolate instead.” He rolled out of the bed you both were at. Brushing through his hair before asking if you wanted extra marshmallows. You answered and he went ahead to the kitchen.

It only took a few minutes before Kel came bursting in, holding your drinks. He may seem childish, but throughout the years, he somehow got a bit of Hero’s personality when it comes to the ones he loves.

“Your drink.” He spoke like a Disney prince and bowed as you acted like royalty, about to take the mug gracefully. He places the mug to the table as fast and looks at you as he says, “A kiss first.” 

Your face turned semi red as you laughed at his antics while he stared at you waiting. Your lips reached his as your hands laid on his neck. It was a slow kiss but it was enough to taste a bit of chocolate that he must’ve drank before coming inside the room.

You both pulled apart and giggled the giddy feeling out. He gives you the hot chocolate as you scoot to the side to give him space to sit but he falls to your chest. He looks at you and pecks your cheek one more time.

“I love you.” The smell of chocolate reached him when you spoke. It was nice, everything was, still is nice.


End file.
